


Day Three: Weddings

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: "I never thought I'd get married before you," Frances said, pulling back and turning back around to face the mirror. "I always thought you and Thomas would get married as soon as you graduated high school."James gave a small shrug, picking up the veil that was resting on the table next to them and gently putting it on Frances' head. He adjusted it carefully, making sure it laid perfectly over her head and shoulders.





	Day Three: Weddings

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married," James said, watching Frances as she adjusted her dress. 

"I'm only a couple years younger than you, James, I'm not a baby," Frances said, glancing over her shoulder at him. 

"I suppose," James hummed, standing and walking over to her. "But you'll always be my baby sister."

She turned around and smiled at him, stepping closer and hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you came. Even though you and dad aren't on speaking terms."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world, Frances," James said, hugging her back carefully, not wanting to mess up her hair or makeup. 

"I never thought I'd get married before you," Frances said, pulling back and turning back around to face the mirror. "I always thought you and Thomas would get married as soon as you graduated high school."

James gave a small shrug, picking up the veil that was resting on the table next to them and gently putting it on Frances' head. He adjusted it carefully, making sure it laid perfectly over her head and shoulders. 

"You look beautiful, Frances," he said, looking over her shoulder into the mirror. 

"I wish mom was here," she whispered, looking down at her dress. It had been their mother's wedding dress. She'd keep it for decades for her eldest daughter to wear at her own wedding. As a kid, Frances hated the idea of wearing her mother's dress and not getting one of her own. But after their mother died a year ago, only a couple weeks after Frances got engaged, she knew that the only thing she would want to wear was her mother's gown. 

"I do too," James whispered, resting a hand on his sister's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "She'd be so proud of you, Frances."

Frances smiled, turning around and leaning in to press a kiss to James' cheek as there was a knock on the door. Both siblings turned as the door opened slightly and their father’s head popped in.

“Frances, it’s time,” Mr Madison said, not even acknowledging his eldest son’s presence. 

“Coming, dad,” Frances said, giving him a small smile. He nodded before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Frances turned to James and smiled. “It’s time.”

“Knock ‘em dead, sis,” James said, kissing her cheek gently before stepping back.

—

“Your sister looks happy,” Thomas whispered, leaning into James’ side as they watched Frances and her new husband dance.

“She does,” James agreed, wrapping an arm around Thomas’ waist. Thomas shifted a little closer, smiling as he watched Frances laugh at something her husband whispered to her. 

“Has your dad said anything to you?” Thomas asked softly. 

“Nope,” James glanced over to where Mr Madison was talking with a couple of the guests. “He’s been avoiding me.”

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said softly, pressing a kiss to James’ cheek. Thomas and his parents didn’t have the best relationship but it was much better than James’ relationship with his father. 

“It’s fine,” James shrugged. “I don’t care. If he wants to be petty and stop talking to me because of who I love then that’s fine.”

“Alright,” Thomas said, taking James’ hand as more people started to fill the dance floor. “Dance with me?”

“I’d love to,” James smiled, following Thomas onto the dance floor. Thomas smiled, leading him to the center of the dance floor. Couples filled around them, friends and family of the bride and groom. Thomas looped his arms around James’ neck, smiling as James’ hands settled on his waist. For a couple minutes, they dance silently, happily just enjoying each other’s company and listening to the music and conversations around them. 

“Hey, James,” Thomas whispered, stepping in a little closer to his boyfriend. 

“Yeah?” James said, head tilting back slightly to look up at him. 

“Marry me?” Thomas whispered, leaning in to rest his forehead against James’. 

“What?” James breathed. 

“Marry me?” Thomas repeated, slipping a hand into his suit jacket pocket and pulling out a small fabric bag. He opened it, pulling out a simple silver ring. It was much plainer than anything Thomas would get for himself but it was exactly the type of thing James would love. “I know it’s your sister’s wedding so I didn’t want to make a big deal and steal the attention. But I couldn’t wait any longer and-“

James cut him off with a kiss, cupping Thomas’ cheeks and pulling him in close. Thomas laughed, kissing him back gently. 

“Is that a yes?” Thomas whispered, pulling back and smiling down at James. 

“Yes, of course, it is,” James said breathlessly, grinning as Thomas smiled and slipping the ring onto James’ finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)
> 
> [James' engagement ring](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5b/5e/6b/5b5e6b2a90723c26c66b6c156864dd19--mens-tungsten-wedding-bands-men-wedding-rings.jpg)


End file.
